


stop the world ‘cause i wanna get off

by redmaynes



Series: you're worth it baby [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Masturbation, how do you tag something that's purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaynes/pseuds/redmaynes
Summary: It’s a hazy sort of feeling that Andrew wakes up to, eyes unfocused, mouth lush and puffy, aching with want from something illicit, concupiscent and just on the almost painful side of perfect.





	stop the world ‘cause i wanna get off

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing 
> 
> //or//
> 
> i was rewatching a worth it episode and andrew’s eyes and voice made me feel things. title is a lil tongue in cheek; from the arctic monkeys.

It’s a hazy sort of feeling that Andrew wakes up to, eyes unfocused, mouth lush and puffy, cock aching with want from something illicit, concupiscent and just on the almost painful side of perfect. He mutters an oath and reaches down to relieve himself of that ache, hand wrapping around a dick that was already dripping with precum.

“Oh, fuck,” he murmurs, clenching his eyes shut from the spasm of _ohmygodyesmore_ that shivers throughout the taut frame of his body. 

It’s been a while since he woke up hard from whatever he was dreaming, but oh man did he miss the feeling of complete debauchery, and the sleazy thought of getting off in the early hours of the morning. With his unoccupied hand he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, focusing on the sliver of pale moonlight fragmented on the wall opposite his bed; _it’s still dark_ , he thought absentmindedly, fumbling to push down his boxers past his hips, tangling them below his knees, and hitching his soft t-shirt up, hand running across his nipples, skimming fingers down his abdomen, lazily thumbing the head of his cock— _slick_.

His hips jerk minutely every once in a while, fucking up into the tight grip he has. Andrew’s thoughts are all over the place: lips quirked up into a shy smile; long hair smelling of peaches, the sharp line of a well-defined jaw; deft, masculine hands with skilled, sure fingers; the swell of pillowy breasts; waists he grips when he’s fucking them… broad shoulders he hangs onto when he’s being fucked.

He feels it, a slow burn of building tension, just at the base of his spine, and arches his back, then sinks back into the cushion of his mattress, not knowing if he wants to pull back from or give in to the pleasure that just grates the border of pain.

He’s been mostly silent for this whole time, except for the occasional rogue gasp or whimper, but he allows himself to let out a low moan, breaking the near silence of his room. Andrew rucks up his shirt even higher, biting the hem of it to try to stifle the sounds he’s making. He twists his wrist _just_ right and—

“Mmph—“ he shudders and arches off of his bed, eyes rolling back for just a second— and then he slumps back down, shivering as his cock twitches, spilling out cum over his tense abdomen. Andrew gasps for a minute, head swimming from cumming his brains out, and closes his eyes, waiting for his heart to stop trying to hammer itself out of his chest. He lays there, breathing in deeply through his nose, and exhaling, hard. _Christ_. Getting up to strip his t-shirt off, he almost trips over his boxers, kicking them off in his haste to get cleaned up in the bathroom. Five minutes later, he steps out of the shower, feeling clean, sated, and not remorseful in the slightest. He slips back into bed nude; there was no point in getting dressed again. 

Settling under the covers, Andrew lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _I really need to get laid soon. Dealing with pent-up tension, subconscious or not, is probably taking a toll on me._

He lets his eyes close, and a small smile plays on his lips. _I’m feeling ay-ok now though._

And if Steven were to give him any strange looks given his unusually good mood tomorrow whilst filming, it wouldn’t really bother him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> let's be real i don’t think i’m the only one who thinks he’s a cutie. hmu to talk abt this gruff-voiced lil bean.
> 
> it took me 2 hours but i finally got this out wHOO
> 
> send me writing prompts on tumblr [@bergarass](https://bergarass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> UPDATE (10/30/17): guess who's making this into a worth it series ! stay tuned


End file.
